Rum and Salt
by yhim817
Summary: "There was something about him. That crooked smile, those blue eyes and the ridiculous guyliner that went with them, and his lips...Emma took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. It had been a strange combination of rum and salt..." Post 3.11 Captain Swan one-shot


A/N: So...I couldn't help it! I had to write this...I swear that episode killed me about a hundred different times. This is just a one-shot. I'm thinking about making it into a collection of different one shots from that year, but who knows...enjoy! Leave a review and let me know what you think :) And for those of you who are reading my other fic, don't worry. An update will be coming soon!

Different side note: I got a tumblr just a few days ago! Info is on my profile, follow me and I'll follow back :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did...oh boy would that episode have been so different!

* * *

"So are you actually going to tell me who was at the door?"

Emma looked up to see Henry coming out of his room, dressed and ready for school. He set his backpack down on the bar and sat on the stool, waiting for Emma to answer him.

"It was no one. Don't worry about it, kid." Emma said. She glanced at the time, then at the dishes in the sink. Those could wait until later. "Let me change and then I'll take you to school." she was already walking out of the kitchen and into her room. The entire time, she tried not to think about that man.

There was something about him. That crooked smile, those blue eyes and the ridiculous guyliner that went with them, and his lips...Emma took a deep breath and tried not to think about it. It had been a strange combination of rum and salt...so odd, but so-

"Would you stop it!" she grumbled to herself out loud as she grabbed some clothes from her closet. He was a complete stranger, some nut job who was probably homeless. And he kissed her! She shouldn't be thinking about it so much! She should've called the police on him!

But there was something that stopped her. She could feel in her gut that there was something about him that she should know. His face was so sincere...when he started talking about her family being in danger, he honestly believed it. But Henry was right there with her and Emma would never let anything happen to him. Did he possibly know something that she didn't?

"Mom? We're going to be late if we don't leave!" Henry called from the kitchen.

"I'm almost done!" Emma called as she quickly changed into her clothes. She stepped out of the room, grabbing her keys and purse. "Let's go kid."

"Is Alec coming over later?" Henry asked as they headed to the door.

"Maybe. Why?" Emma asked, a smile coming to her face as she thought of Alec.

"I don't like him. Tell him he can't come." Henry stated bluntly.

Emma sighed. They had meet exactly a year ago and now have been dating for almost six months. He was the first actual boyfriend Emma had in a really long time. He was one of the most supportive guys she had ever meet. He understood that Henry was still going to one of her main priorities and he respected that. He even tried hanging out with Henry on mulitple occassions. The only problem was that Henry didn't like him at all. And Emma, for the life of her, couldn't figure out why. The only thing Henry would say was that they weren't 'true loves'. Emma shook her head as she thought about this. She could see Henry becoming a writer one day what with all the crazy ideas and dreams he would have. He even had the name of the town where his stories would take place. Storybroke, Maine.

Henry opened the door and stopped. "Mom...is that Captain Hook?"

Emma's eyes widened as her eyes feel on the man. He was still outside her door, this time sitting down and leaning against the opposite wall. His face had a wide grin, smiliar to the one when he first saw her. Except this time, he was staring at Henry.

"I knew you'd remember me, lad." He said, slowly standing up. He kept his hand close to his groin area. Emma couldn't help a smirk, knowing it probably still hurt.

Henry frowned, glaning at Emma then back to 'Captiain Hook.' "No...you've just got a hook for a hand..."

He looked down at said hook, the smile quickly leaving his face. Emma wondered why she didn't notice it...yet, it was just something else that whispered familiarity.

"Well, either way, you've grown up quite a bit in a year, lad," he reached out to ruffle Henry's hair, but Emma quickly pulled Henry back.

"I didn't call the police because I expected you to be gone. But if you aren't gone by the time I'm back, then I really will call them." she growled

He held up his hand and hook in surrender. "I just need you to remember, Swan."

"Try and touch my son and I'll make sure my memories are the least of your concerns," she reached over and shoved him backwards. She quickly ushered Henry out into the hallway.

"You don't even remember the name Storybroke, do you?" he called out right as Henry reached the stairs.

Henry stopped and stared at him. "Storybroke..." he whispered to himself. He looked up at Emma. "That's the town from my dreams."

"Get going, Henry. This guy is crazy and you're going to be late for school." she said, urging him forward.

Henry listened to her and started heading downstairs. Emma followed him, but her gaze went to the man just before he was out of eyesight. He was staring at her with a look she had never seen before. There was a haunted longing in them with a small hint of defeat. Emma swallowed hard, tasting that rum and salt on her lips all over again.

"For the sake of your family and friends, you have to believe me. Please." he said quietly.

Emma almost didn't hear him. That nagging feeling that she should listen to him wouldn't leave her alone. She started feeling a strange headache at the back of her head. "Henry, I'll meet you at the car. I'll be down in a minute."

Henry didn't question her as he continued down the stairs. Emma waited until she was sure he couldn't hear her. "I don't want to see you back here, so I'm taking you to a shelter. If you dare touch me or my son, you'll regret it."

A smile covered his face. "Wouldn't dream of it, darling."

Emma narrowed her eyes. That was an obvious lie. But if he did try anything, she would just knee him again. "What's your name?"

"Killian Jones. But as your boy pointed out, most people know me by my more colorful moniker. Captain Hook." he gave his hook a little wave in the air before giving a mock bow.

Emma felt a weird twist in her stomach. He had to be insane. But did that make her just as insane for not calling the police on him?


End file.
